Anxiety's Drag Race: Season 4
The fouth season of Anxiety's Drag Race 'was announced Friday, February 15th, 2019. With 14 contestants selected to compete for the title of "''America's Next Anxiety Induced Drag Superstar". The winner of the third season will win a lifetime supply of MAC Cosmetics, be the face of the 2019 Chanel Beauty Fall Campaign, a 2 month luxurious getaway to the Four Seasons Resort in Bora Bora, a years supply of Absolut Vodka and a cash prize of $100,000. Contestants Contestants Progress :█ The contestant won '''Anxiety's Drag Race :█ The contestant was a runner-up. :█ The contestant won the main challenge. :█ The contestant was one of the best but did not win the main challenge. :█ The contestant was a member of a winning team but did not win the main challenge. :█ The contestant was one of the worst but did not place in the bottom two. :█ The contestant placed in the bottom two and won the lip-sync for your life. :█ The contestant placed in the bottom two, lost the lip-sync for your life and was eliminated. :█ The contestant made it to the final 3. :█ The contestant was voted Ms. Congeniality. :█ The contestant appeared in the Finale episode. Episodes Episode 1: ''"Turn That Gown Upside Down"'' Airdate: February 19, 2019 *'Guest Judges:' Taylor Swift *'Main Challenge:' Construct a gown that best describes your drag aesthetic *'Mini-Challenge:' Pose with Kameron Hytes in a photoshoot *'Mini-Challenge Winner: Rosebud ' *'Mini-Challenge Prize:' A years supply of burgers from Hamburger Mary's *'Main Challenge Winner: ''Rosebud' *'Main Challenge Prize: A luxury Maldivan getaway to the''' ''Constance Moofushi resort and a sickening supply of Kryolan Professional Makeup * '''Bottom Two: Miz Cheez'it & Zara Crumble * Lip-Sync Song: "Shake It Off" by Taylor Swift * Eliminated: Miz Cheez'it * Farewell Message: ''Ladies! It was a pleasure meeting you, keep it cheezy♡xoxo'' Entrance Order '''Episode 2: ''"Infomercial This That" Airdate: February 22, 2019 *'Guest Judges:' Vince Offer & Tiffany Pollard *'Main Challenge:' Wow the judges in a lip-sync, dance number inspired by infomercials. *'Mini-Challenge:' Vogue down a runway with ridiculously over padded bodies *'Mini-Challenge Winner/s: Rosebud '&''' Zara Crumble ' *'Mini-Challenge Prize:' $2500 iTunes Gift Card *'Main Challenge Winner'': '''Aries O'Hara '' *'Main Challenge Prize: '''A collection of wigs from Drag By Chariel * '''Bottom Two: Hannah Bacardi '&''' Rosebud ' * '''Lip-Sync Song: '"Pills N' Potions" by Nicki Minaj * Eliminated: ''Hannah Bacardi'' * Farewell Message: '''Don't stop believing in your dreams! They will come true one day xx HB '''Episode 3: ''"Cook In A Drag"'' Airdate: February 25, 2019 *'Guest Judges:' Mariah Carey & Shawn Mendes *'Main Challenge:' Star in TV's new hit Cooking Show "Cook In A Drag". *'Mini-Challenge:' Photobomb celebrity photographs and leave a lasting impression. *'Mini-Challenge Winner/s: Clita Reese, Indiana Androgynous & The Milo ' *'Mini-Challenge Prize:' Team Captain in the Main Challenge *'Main Challenge Winner: '''Indiana Androgynous '' *'Main Challenge Prize: '$1000 and a one-year supply of burgers from Hamburger Mary's. * Bottom Two: Miss Chunky '''& Skylar Skar ' * '''Lip-Sync Song: '"Aura" by Lady Gaga * Eliminated: Skylar Skar ''' * '''Farewell Message: TBA Category:Seasons Category:Anxiety's Drag Race Category:Anxiety's Drag Race: Season 4